Stop running
by nico229
Summary: AU Hanna and Caleb have known each other since they were kids. despite family opposition they got married, and then as tragedy struck Hanna ran away. Years later a determined Caleb finds her and plans to bring her home but will he suceed? Prompt requested by an anon reviewer.
1. Chapter 1

Hanna made her way around the hotel's reception area checking out that everything was ok for the new investor's arrival. She had been working out in the Fiji hotel for almost five years now, slowly making her way to the the top after starting out as a receptionist. She had spent all of her time working never allowing herself to truly connect to anyone. As for dating, she kept herself away from anything relationship related.

As she finished checking the reception area she handed out to her assistant all the data she had about the tourist groups that would stay over the week-end in the hotel as well as any organized trips that they might feel like having.

After checking out the time she realized she was running late for she was supposed to meet the hotel manager and their client in the hotel's restaurant in less than an hour. Rushing to her private cabin on the beach she hopped inside the shower and quickly washed herself before she got dressed and after quickly applying a touch of make up on her face she made her way to the restaurant.

As she met Andrew her manager there,they both sat down waiting for their client. Hanna studied the menu before she decided to have some white sauced pasta alongside a glass of wine. As she informed the waiter of her choice the client arrived a the table. Upon seeing who said client was she went pale, for standing in front of her with an annoyed frown on his face was Caleb Rivers.

Luckily for her Andrew didn't realize that there was something wrong as such he simply introduced them to each other. The evening grew painfully longer and longer as Caleb made sure to keep his thoughts to himself all the while carefully studying his wife. Finally deciding that she would have no more of it Hanna excused herself and left the table to go walk on the beach.

Settling herself on the sand letting the water wash her feet she simply stared into space as she considered Caleb's ulterior motives for his visit, for she had no doubt it wasn't because of an potential investment. Rubbing her arms because she was suddenly cold despite the summer night she regretted having forgotten her jacket inside her room before she left.

She was taken by surprise as she felt someone put his jacket on her shoulders. Taking in the familiar scent she kept her eyes on the sea waves As Caleb sat down next to her. Refusing to talk to him Hanna wrapped herself in his coat before she decided to walk away not giving him the chance to talk to her.

Before she could do it, however Caleb's hand wrapped around her wrist keeping her in place. Finally glancing over to him Hanna froze as she took in the silent fury that was running through his eyes, sighing,she mentally prepared herself for the argument that she and Caleb were apparently headed into...

**Apparently if ne drinks too much pepsi hey risk getting inspired into writing, as such I was hit by a fic ide right before bed time**. **Hopefully I'll be able to update it more often and quicker since it's my only current story that I'm writing. But I still want t know what yu guys think of this short prologue? Kisses, N.**


	2. Chapter 2

Five year old Hanna looked up from the swing she was using on the play ground, as a new kid arrived. His dark eyes studied the place around hem before he made his way to the sandbox near the swings, taking ne of Hanna's toys in his hands he tossed it away causing an enraged Hanna to start yelling and crying because of what he did to her toys.

Six year old Hanna was extremely proud of the brand new ponytail and dress her parents had give her. She felt so good because her daddy had called her beautiful as he left for work. As such she refused to play with the other children because she didn't ant to ruing her dress. Cleb quickly saw that she wouldn't stay that way as he pushed her in a pile of dirt.

For eight year old Caleb torturing weak cry baby Hanna had always been his favorite past time. Until the day that he tried to stick a chewing gum on her hair and she had slapped him right after she had pushed him on the ground and thrown a glass of iced tea on his head. Respect grew on Caleb's heart that day.

Fifteen year old Hanna Marin grabbed a book and threw it at his head as he sneaked inside her house and kissed her, stealing away her first kiss, because she had been talking to Sean what's his name.

Seventeen year old Caleb cursed as he had taken a drunken dare from his best friend Toby to go skinny dipping inside the Hastings' lake, for Hanna Marin had used the opportunity to create havoc by stealing away his clothes and setting them on fire, leaving him with only his boxers.

Seventeen year old Hanna ran away from the homecoming party as she saw her best friend making out with her boyfriend only to end up on the very place where everything started for her and Caleb.

Sitting herself on the swing she sobbed covering her face with her hands as someone came and wrapped a jacket on her shoulders. Raising her head to see her knight in shining armor, Hanna was stumped to notice that Caleb's hands were shaking and that his right fist was bleeding.

Silently wondering just what could've pushed him over the edge Hanna finally took in the fact the boy standing on front of her had grown up to be extremely good looking. Slowly rising from her seat she took a small step forward and placed her head on his shoulder.

Caleb raised her head to watch her closely for what had seemed to be their actual first time in forever, a knowing grin laying on his lips as he leaned in and kissed her. As he did so he gently maneuvered them to his car silently encasing Hanna between his car and his body.

To seventeen year old Hanna and Caleb the night that they hooked up as she had caught her ex cheating on her had been a true life changer. Gone were the longing looks and the constantly wondering of what if. Their playful banter and witty sarcastic lines were kept to a minimum as they both felt that they had finally managed to come home with one another. The pair dated for several months before they decided to come clean and public of how they felt about each other. However some of the reactions they got were painfully unexpected for more than one person believed them to be a mistake...

**So I'm keeping it short because I lack the time I need to write bigger chapters, I am however trying to update more often...Oh and btw anon...this chapter i blame on drinking Sprite ;p which reminds me, Thank you for the wonderful reviews. They always keep surprising me and also they give me motivation to keep on going and writing. Treanne you are an angel to always read my crazy stuff and keep u with me. Thank you so much.. Ona final note. Caleb is not the cheating ex! Kisses, N.**


	3. Chapter 3

Caleb took a deep breathe as he listened to Noel's plan's of seducing one Hanna Marin into loosing her v-card and then dumping her as yesterday's news. In fact all of their class mates seemed to ave invested money into betting when such thing would happen. Clenching his teeth,Caleb's hands grippe into fists as he walked away from the group of jocks followed by Toby.. Neither of them approved what was going on but Rosewood's High rules locker rooms were conversations were meant to stay private.

As such Caleb did the unthinkable... He approached Allison DiLaurentiss and asked her to flirt with Noel, knowing that she had a crush on played it off as being his way of keeping his "puppet" to himself. What Caleb hadn't anticipated was to see Hanna leave the party completely devastated at Allison's betrayal..

He didn't expect to feel such a pang of sadness at the idea oh her being sad and hurt so badly by something he had started. But as he made his way slowly to follow her he heard Noel commenting how Allison was a much more better choice for him to date, aleb spun on his heel and punched Noel, breaking his nose.

Quickly making his way outside the room Caleb headed to the one place he knew Hanna would go. Every time she had been upset before she would go there. Arriving there Caleb slowly admitted to himself he had schemed those things so that he could stop feeling jealous every time he saw Hanna smiling to another boy.

He had been in love with her ever since he had stolen their first kiss in her bedroom, and now he was done playing nice and letting her go with out a fight. Even more so since she seemed to always fall for the lowest guys around.

Getting behind Hanna as she sat crying on the swing Caleb was reminded of all the times they had spent arguing in front of it. And for the first time in a long while he felt the need to turn in a new leaf. Because the person in front of him was no longer a little girl he could pick a fight with just to make fun.

Studying her curves closely Caleb noticed her shivering so he did the first thing that came to his took of his jacket and put it on Hanna's shoulders surprising both of them in the process. As she turned her head towards him Caleb let himself drown in her eyes.

When he felt her put her head on his shoulder he decided he had waited enough. So he leaned in and grabbed her lips for a kiss, making sure to maneuver them both to his car. He was taking no chances of letting her change her mind about this. Change her mind about them...

**So there you go another short chappie. Katieee! Where have you been for so long? Don't worry well get to their marriage and also to the reason why she fled town for Fiji. Now I want you all to tell me what you guys think of this chapter. Until next time, kisses, N**.


	4. Chapter 4

_Soft moans and gentle touches were all that Hanna could hear and feel as she and Caleb moved together. The soft light that was being shed by candles lit up the whole room. As she came Hanna felt as if she had reached the stars above. Finally opening her eyes she saw Caleb's gentle ones focused on her face concentrating on what his touch was doing to her, memorizing it for later._

_Hanna smiled as he leaned in and gave her a final kiss before he moved to stand by her side gently scooping her in his arms. As he did so Hanna moved so that her head would lie on his chest before she let sleep effulge her._

The dreams about their first time together still plagued Hanna's mind,each and single night. Looking back to it she felt so sad to know that there was a time in their lives when they had been so innocent and trusting about each other. Now years later Hanna couldn't for the life of her remember the last time when they had been happy together. So much had happened she just couldn't remember it.

She sighed as she turned her attention to the place where Caleb's hand held hers in a firm tight she did so she remembered how when the day of their wedding came they had both been so nervous about it they had spent the entire night with heir hands locked together and set n the pillows between them, neither of them had slept much that night both of them just focusing on their hands locked together.

Finally turning her head to face Caleb, Hanna decided that for once she wouldn't oe herself in the storm of feelings he always managed to create inside of her and that they would discuss ings going on between them as adults. Before either of them managed to say a single word Caleb's cell phone rang.

Taking in the caller's id Caleb cussed as he begrudgingly released Hanna's hands to answer the tempted as she was to walk away from her place Hanna was aware that if she did so he would follow her and the consequences to such an act would be dire for the both of she waited for him to finish his conversation, all the while allowing herself to go down the memory and remember jut why she was in such a shitty place to begin with...

**So guy how 're you doing? I'm so sorry for the long wait. I just didn't find the needed time to write this chapter before today. Thank you for the reviews. Hope to hear from you all soon. Kisses, N.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I've been frustrated lately because I lacked the time to write. Do yourself a favor, there's a romanian band called Desant, one of their singles would be translated as Always together. The actual song is named "Mereu nedespartiti" **

**It's being sung in romanian however ... That's what gave me the needed inspiration/help to write this chapter... And if you read this chapter do it while listening to the song. I just might post the translated lyrics so that you understand what's being said. Enough propaganda...**

**Thank you for the reviews. Anon would you believe me that the biggest challenge a writer has is to constantly keep his standards up? I'm constantly trying to keep you guys guessing what my next move will be...An that's hard to do. Britney and Treanne glad you like it :)**

**Kisses, N.**

-"I always wondered when I'd find you what I'd tell you. What I would feel. And yet all I want to do right now is to wring your neck for putting me through this hell. The hell were you thinking, Hanna? How could you just leave like that? Do you have any idea what you put me through? Or your parents?"

As Caleb spoke he however made sure to keep his temper in check . Hanna flinched as she waited for him to finish talking. Her mind got distracted however because the powerful electricity had always been there between them had returned in full swing. Touching her dry lips with her tongue,she felt Caleb's eyes drawn to it. As he made a step forward she made a single one backwards raising her hands between them.

-"I needed space. It felt as if I couldn't breathe any more. You weren't there Caleb. Yu didn't go through that hell. You didn't have those nightmares for months. You didn't wake uup in the middle of the night crying because all you saw while dreaming was blood and people that you knew for years dieing all around you. You weren't withheld as a human shield while one of our freaking classmates shot people I cared about because she wanted to destroy everything important to me."

Hanna grabbed a rock and threw it into the water as she walked on the shore letting the waves wash her feet. She kept her sandals in her hand and she used her other hand to keep Caleb's coat from falling of her shoulders.

-"And I called for you. I needed you to be there for me. And you weren't there Caleb. For better or worse right? Well guess what hubby? You definitely failed me on the worse part. I don't know why you're here because quite honestly I fail to see what you and I have to discuss anymore".

As she turned her eyes to face him, Caleb was frozen on the spot, for he had never seen her face so emotionless. It felt as if the old Hanna was so deeply covered in pain and scars she was barely alive anymore.

-"I came here to beg you to come home with me. Your mother was diagnosed with leukemia. She needs you there with her. And Spencer and Toby got married last year. The're expecting their first baby and want us both to be the child's godparents. But more importantly I want my wife back and I'm going nowhere with out her".

Hanna's sardonic laughter as he finished talking cut through his heart like thousand bleeding knives. Caleb had spent years hoping to get a second chance at reconnecting with his wife. He meant what he said, he would go home only when she returned with him. But as he did so he was aware of the fact that it would require time. Plenty of it, because even with out all the hurt between them the woman in front of him always had been a strong stubborn one.

Caleb sighed as they reached the front door of Hanna's cabin. As she returned his jacket to him he stepped in and crushed her in a forceful hug, pressing her against the door while he kissed her senseless.

-"Bottoms up Mrs. Rivers. You won't win this fight. But good luck trying. Good night". As he walked away Caleb headed to the next door cabin which he had made sure to rent just to be closer to Hanna's. It would allow him easier access on keeping an eye on her and also it would annoy her to know that they were suddenly neighbors once again...


	6. Chapter 6

Well guys the little space monkey is back from outer space... Meaning i'm posting a new chappie today. Treanne and Britney a kiss for each of you. As for you Mr/Mrs/Miss Anon the fact that you suggested I took notes from the PLL writers is definitely the biggest compliment I have received since i started writing. It's the last thing i ever expected to hear someone saying to me. You have no idea how much it means to me. Thank you so very much for it.

As Hanna got back to the house she went to her study to finish some reports. After she finished them, she changed into a pair of shorts and a comfy t-shirt and went to her house's back yard where she had a small garden that she took care of ever since she came to Fiji.

Siting on a lounge she let her mind wander to the past day's events. As she did so she felt Caleb's eyes on her studying her moves,she however just chose to ignore them. The only thing that worried her now was the fact that his presence had opened the door for her ghosts to come forth and haunt her. And yet what really scared her was the fact that she couldn't decide what frightened her most the idea of her nightmares returning or dreaming of Caleb every night nowing that he was living a few feet away from her.

She et her mind relax and listening to the quiet of the night she tried to do some light yoga exercises to help clear her mind about she did so she fell asleep on the lounge. In the meanwhile Caleb had taken a short shower and then settled for keeping an eye on Hanna staying in her garden. As he did so he remembered Dr. Sullivan's warnings : helping Hanna confront hr demons and move on would require lots of patience and also plenty of time.

As he watched her stay on the lounge doing yoga Caleb cursed himself for letting things reach this point. He had spent years away from her and that's only because he had tried to do the right thing and he had listened to Tom Marin.

Om Marin was a man who resented Caleb because he was the son of his main competition, would've disinherited Hanna cutting her out of his life if it wasn't for Ashley Marin stepping in and defending their relationship.

While Claudia neither approved or disapproved them dating she had kept her opinions to herself. As for Jamie Rivers? He had taken an instant like to Hana ever since they were children. It was for those reasons that Caleb and Hanna decided to elope. They had both been accepted into the same University and were planning to move in together.

Toby and Spencer had been their way of both keeping their parents aloof of their plans but also they served as Maid of Honor and Best man. After the wedding to Caleb and Hanna's surprise Tom offered a compromise. H wouldn't oppose their marriage anymore on the sole agreement that Caleb would go to an university f Tom's choice and that he would also take a job as an intern working for Hanna's annoyance Caleb agreed to he deal.

Caleb noticed that Hanna fell asleep on the lounge. Slowly muttering at her foolishness he got out of the house and picking her up in his arm carefully so as not to wake her he took her to his bedroom. As he carried her, she snuggled into him and whispered his name. Gently laying her on his bed Caleb sat down on a couch and settled for watching her sleep. As he did so he continued his trip down the memory lane.

As the three years of College nearly ended and having seen each other only on holydays, both of them were ecstatic at the idea of finally being together and able to start their lives as a married couple. And then they lost it all in a single day... Hanna's graduation Day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a week until PLL comes back... So sorry I haven't updated in a while. Anyway this chapter is a side chapter that might answer some of your questions. Kisses, N.**

Inside Hanna's nightstand in her bedroom laid an unsent letter she wrote to Caleb years ago...

_Dear Caleb_

_By the time you read this letter, I'll be gone. gone from our home, away from the place where we spent so little time laughing and being happy. I wish I could say I have only bad memories from this place, but it would be a lie._

_I have the memories of us growing up. of that stolen, truly stolen, first kiss. Of the night you brought me home after I was almost raped at a party. of how you held me that night chasing the memories away. I hated how despite all our arguments, you were my solid rock, the one that kept me floating every time my world seemed to be crumbling. I wish I had more bad memories of you, because then my departure would make more sense to both of us but it isn't so._

_I feel as if I can't breathe anymore. Whenever I close my eyes I see blood everywhere, covering me, drowning me in it. All I see in front of me when I close my eyes is Aria's body. All I can hear is Mr. Fitz's desperate struggle to get as many people out as possible. I hear crying and yelling. I can still remember with perfect clarity Mrs. Montgomery's anguished cry as they brought Aria's lifeless body out of the building. I can't cry or laugh any longer. Not after my best friend died taking a bullet meant for me. I don't have the right any longer to do so._

_I'm a coward from running away, but believe me, I'm running away from myself just as much as I'm running away from you. I'm running away from the girl who wants to live her life fully once more. I'm running because you are able to save her from the path of destruction Mona left behind, on the fateful day when she brought a gun to a graduation event and started shooting, us her classmates._

_I want to get away from everything, because I'm scared. Scared you could actually make me feel that I have the right to live and more importantly be happy._

_I take a parting gift from you as I leave in the morning. Your sleeping face. it's the most peace full image I have of you. It's my most cherished memory. Because as you sleep I finally have the real you standing in front of me, with out anymore masks. It is the only thing I take away from our relationship. _

_Forgive me for becoming this broken, coward, who has no more guts left in her to tell you what she thinks anymore. As I leave now I'm leaving you all my feelings and all the broken pieces of my heart. maybe one day I'll be able to return and reclaim them._

_Love,_

_Hanna_


	8. Chapter 8

When Hanna woke up the next morning, she suddenly became aware of two things. She had ended up sleeping in Caleb's arms after her nightmare. And after she managed to fall asleep once more she had slept peace fully through out the entire night. Panicking as she didn't want things to head in a direction that would allow Caleb to get close to her she carefully raised from the bed and snack out of the room.

As she left the house Caleb turned on his back and stared at the ceiling. He had been aware of her awakening and he felt her panicking so he let her get away from him for now. Sighing he got up from the bed and headed out towards the shower. He smiled silently as he realized that his wife was still having a hard time keeping a distance from him. And he was definitely not above playing dirty.

Hanna quickly took a shower and got dressed before she headed out the door to her office. she was met with the usual bustle of busy people and also the usual gossipers. Not paying any attention to anyone she locked herself in her office and worked for the better part of the morning. when she joined her colleague Anna on her way to the cafeteria she was suddenly surprised to notice a lot of the young girls in their staff appeared to be starstruck.

Sighing as she suspected there was a simple reason for their behavior, she headed towards the group. And as she expected it on the reception desk laid a bouquet of gorgeous blue roses awaiting her. Cursing Caleb for remembering not only that it was her favorite flower, and also for getting it in her eyes color she noticed the small note attached to it. as she felt the staff's eyes on her. Reading it she gave a small chuckle before she took the flowers with her, and headed towards Caleb who was watching the scene silently from a table on the hotel's pool's terrace.

-"Flowers? And Notes? Do you really think you're gonna win this easily? Have you forgotten who you're talking to? And just who the hell do you take me to send me such a note?"

Caleb made a gesture for her to sit down and she did so unwilling to cause a scene. But as she did so she was struck of how gorgeous he looked in his simple shirt and pants. Caleb took his sun glasses away and stared at her fuming face.

-"What's a matter wifey? Since when do you get scared by some flowers and a simple note? And make no mistake I intend to keep my word about what I said. I''m not going back home with out you. And also i advise you not to try to run away a second time. I won't be so kind again when I find you."

-"I won't run I'll just file for a divorce". Hanna's defying spirit came back in pieces. But Caleb's answer surprised her, for he seemed to be expecting it.

-"Be my guest. Just remember that in order to do so you'd have to return to The States. And if I won't agree to give it to you it will take a long time to get it. And believe me Han, I'll fight it, all the way".

-"But why would you do so? You didn't seem that intent on saving our marriage 5 years ago. You didn't even came home for months after the ... shooting. and now you want to stop me. Why?" Hanna felt confused by his words, and wanted to ask him more questions but a waiter approached her and brought her a light salad to eat. She vaguely thanked him as she realized Caleb ordered the food for her. Waiting for his answer she turned her head to watch him. Caleb's eyes darkened as he watched past her towards the sea. When he finally turned his head to look back at her Hanna shivered at his determined look. she had seen it on his face only once before the day that he had kissed her for the first time...

_-"Get it to your head you stupid idiot. I'm not your property, nor am I your friend. You are not my father or my brother so to hell with it you have no right to tell me what to do or whom to speak. and if I want to go out with Sean or any other guy it's none of your business"._

_-"Fine have it your way. But make no mistake I won't allow you to give to anyone else any of your firsts..." pushing Hanna to the wall he roughly kissed her, until neither could speak no more. "Now you can go ahead whoever you want for your first kiss is mine"... He headed to the door avoiding the book that Hanna threw at his head on his way out..._

_**so lovelies we're moving on both with what happened in the past of the story and also with the present storyline. I'm going to give you guys a warning. starting next chapter not only will Haleb act OOC but also I'm going to really torment them... a lot.**_

**Thank you for the reviews to the last chapter. Britney... I haven't broken Hanna enough ... yet, but I'm getting there. Anon is this fast enough? Enjoy it... Kisses, N. By the way I want to hear your theories of what Caleb wrote in that note...**


	9. Chapter 9

As they continued eating their lunch Caleb asked Hanna a question that made her blood chill, while she simultaneously felt the need to hit him on the head and put her fork through his eyes because of it.

-"So Han, this Andrew your manager seems completely smitten with you. Is he your lover?". Caleb stared at her inquisitively, he was trying to make her blow up, because he was definitely trying to force her into a fighting mode. He however was aware that while the old Hanna never would have had an affair before, this new Hanna that was staring back at him with an emotionless face might have.

-"Hardly any of your business is it hubby? Or are you going to tell me that you've been completely faith full to me for the past 5 years?" When Caleb silently shifted in his seat, a strange look passing through his eyes, Hanna's crushed her hands into fists. He had cheated on her! Silently crushing her pain away, she turned her gaze towards the sea. She refused to think about it. Who that other woman had been? For how long? Had he loved her? Did she? She instead decided to ignore her pain. When she had walked away from their marriage she had lost that right to be jealous. she no longer had the right to demand that he keep his hand to himself. "I didn't sleep with Andrew, or with anyone else during this past 5 years. I simply hid behind my wedding ring."

-"And how did that help you? What do other people know about our marriage? Because your boss acted like he doesn't know a thing about it". Caleb ordered two coffees for him and Hanna before their staring match continued. Hanna leaned back in her chair studying him, silently debating on what to tell him. She sighed as she realized that either she told him the truth or someone else would. After five years of living on the island, gossipers were waiting the chance to finally talk about her.

-"Nothing. I told people I was married and since I always wore my wedding and engagement rings they never asked me anything else. there were some who wanted to know more about it but I kept to myself. People mostly assumed I'm a widow working hard while trying to forget my husband, whom I still apparently love very much for I never accepted anyone's advances let alone date them. And there were plenty of offers". As she threw the ball back into his court Hanna saw relief flood his face and also a fleeting guilt pass it.

-"Thank you for telling me about it. It can't have been easy to admit this. And it also will allow us to have a somewhat easier reconciliation". Upon hearing his conceding words of approval Hanna burst into laughter.

-"You and I have different meaning for what's going on here. I'm not going back to you. Get it through that thick skull of yours. That ship left long ago". It was Caleb's turn to smile bemusedly at her. Soon his eyes however flashed a dangerous look.

-"For now I'll admit you still need space, and I'm willing to give it to you. But my patience has never been my forte, so I suggest you don't push it, wifey. And on that note I advise you not to go around looking for male company. You won't like the consequences to that..." As Caleb finished his coffee he noticed Andrew approaching their table with a surprised look on his face, for it was a known fact that Hanna seldom ate outside the cafeteria.

-"Mr. Rivers, Hanna I had no idea you were out for lunch. I hope you enjoyed it. But I don't remember scheduling an appointment for today. Have I missed it?"

-"Oh no you don't have to worry about that. Hanna and I were just sorting out some of our personal stuff. Isn't it so, sugs?" As Hanna threw him a furious glance she kept her opinion to herself for she was afraid of what else he might say in front of Andrew.

-"I'm sorry but I had no idea you knew each other that well". Andrew was stumped to see Hanna being courted by his potential number one investor.

-"Intimately if I may say so. It comes with being married". As Caleb finished speaking a satisfied look appearing on his face, as Andrew threw Hanna a curious glance, she just covered her face with her hands and groaned all the while she tried to hit Caleb with her heel beneath the table. He was prepared for such an action and caught her leg in his hand. Keeping it there he removed her sandal and silently started rubbing her ankle, sending heat waves into Hanna. "I was just suggesting that she took the rest of the day off, but my Hanna's too addicted to her work to agree to the idea".

-"Oh I see well you should have said so before. Hanna often works too much. Say why don't you take the rest of the week off Hanna? it is Thursday after all. show your husband around the island? I'll see you at work on Monday, Mr. Rivers, Hanna". Andrew left before Hanna could say a word leaving her as a hostage to her husband's whims. A frustrated Hanna tried to remove her foot from Caleb's hand once more only to have him reach up her leg as punishment.

-"Stop that. Release my foot."

-"I will if you agree to kiss me once". Silently debating whether to argue him or not on his dare Hanna agreed, for she planned to return back to work despite his manipulating ways.

-"Fine release me". As Caleb smirked he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, leaving behind a confused Hanna. As he silently put her sandal back on he laughed at her.

-"I said kiss me once... I never said when..." as they rose Hanna tried to get away from him only to have him sneak his arm around her waist. "Don't rush so much because you're not going back to work anymore. Think about what your boss and staff would say". He whispered into her ear before he kissed her neck, making her blush as she felt everyone watching them. Taking her by the hand not allowing her to escape Caleb moved towards the beach, a fuming Hanna silently following him...

**Thank you for the reviews. Now what do you guys think about sneaky Caleb? and the foot massage scene? still debating whether Andrew has a crush on Hanna or not... Kisses, N.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hanna finally managed to set her hand free, as she did so Caleb simply made sure to walk by her side. As they passed a small local market he gestured for them to go there. Hanna raised her eyebrow to him.

-"You want to go shopping? Seriously? Who are you? Because the Caleb I knew hated the word, let alone coming to shopping with me".

-"You're not the only one who did some growing up and changed over the past 5 years Hanna. I never came shopping with you when we were living in Rosewood nor did we have a proper honeymoon. I'm trying to make it up to you".

-"Right. Because things are so simple." Hanna turned on her heel and entered a souvenir shop. She wanted to send some gifts to Spencer and Emily, through Caleb when he went home. As she started looking around the store her eyes fell on a simple soft red dress. The old Hanna, the person she was years ago would've killed to have such a dress. She however passed right by it only to have Caleb's arm reach out and stopping her.

-"Why don't you try it? You used to like wearing dresses". Hanna kept her lips pressed tightly together as Caleb asked the sales girl to get her the dress. As she stepped inside the dressing room and changed into it Hanna felt the air leaving her as she watched her mirror reflection. It felt as if the old Hanna was staring right back at her, being alive once more. As she silently made her way outside the dressing room, she stopped behind Caleb.

The look he gave her was one she had seldom saw on his face. She'd seen before the night they started dating, she'd seen it on their wedding day and the last time she saw it was on a night he'd never been aware she was there at all...

Caleb felt his air knocked out of him as he gave her a look over. Silently without uttering a sound he raised his hand ad move a lock of hair so that her neck was exposed. Hanna shivered as she felt goosebumps on the place where his finger brushed softly against her skin.

-"Can I ask you something"? She simply nodded her head not being able to break the spell that seemed to have fallen on them. "Three years ago you came home for a week, but you never said a word about it to anyone. Why?" Hanna turned her head away sighing before she walked back in the dressing room to change.

-"I had wanted to make you a surprise and come home, but in the end I was the one that ended up being surprised."

-"That was really you? It' wasn't my mind playing tricks on me?" Caleb stopped in front of her a sudden cold surrounding his heart as he realized just what exactly she had witnessed on her surprise visit years ago.

-"I don't make jokes about adultery and cheating, Caleb. I already knew the answer to my question last night. But I guess I had always hoped it wouldn't be true. Your reaction simply confirmed it".

-"I don't suppose you're gonna let me try and explain it?" Caleb reached his hand to grab her arm once more but she simply took a step behind not allowing him to do so.

-"Let me ask you something. If I wasn't interested into getting an explanation about it three years ago when there was still a chance for us getting back together, why would I need it now?" She then turned on her heels and started walking away, leaving behind a stumped Caleb.

**1\. Thank you for the reviews**

**2\. The plot thickens**

**3\. Hope to hear from you guys**

**Kisses, N**


	11. Chapter 11

_Three years ago,_

_Hanna stepped inside her mother's house she let herself fall on the floor. As tears came down running on her face, she patiently waited for her mother to come home. Two hours later as Ashley Marin stepped inside her house and let her bags on the floor she was shocked to be greeted by the sight of her daugther sitting on the staircase crying. As she silently managed to come out of her shock and close the door behind her, Hanna unsecurely rose from the stairs and headed towards her. Wrapping her arms around her mother she started crying silently once more. Ashley felt confused at the idea of her child who had been missing for two years now suddenly being home with her again._  
_-"Hanna? What? I mean when did you get here? Where were you? Do you have any idea how much you scared me and Caleb? He's been going out of his mind trying to find you". hanna released herself from her mother's arms and turned her head to face her mother, tears continuying to fall down on her face._  
_-"I was in Fiji. I got a job offer there, as a receptionist. Last week I was offered a promotion as an asist. manager. It's something that took me by surprise, so I took some days off. I figured it was time to face everything. I went to see Caleb earlier this week today. He's met someone else, mom. so i made sure i left before he noticed me. I've stayed in the hotel this past week waiting for you to come back home from your NY trip". Ashley froze when she heard her talking, for she knew what a special relationship her and Caleb had, and there was just no way he would cheat on Hanna. Sighing she watched her child once more. She seemed healthier than the last time they spoke._  
_-"What are you going to do now"? Ashley asked and while she had a hunch about Hanna's answer she hoped she would be wrong about it. Hanna sighed as she watched her mother warily. _  
_-"I have a flight that leaves at midnight to Fiji, I left you my phone number and adress on your nightstand. I'll stay in touch but if you tell anything about my visit to Caleb or where I am, I'll vanish again and this time I won't return"..._  
_-"Hanna I think you should stay. Clear things up with Caleb, sort them out". But as she watched her face Ashley sighed in disappointment. When her daugther decided something she never changed her mind about it. Two hours later a wary Ashley watched her get inside a cab and leave the house._

_18 months ago..._

_Ashley had been feeling under the wheather lately so she did some tests and as she waited for their results she decided to offer herself a vacation. Her mind decided she flew to Fiji and spent her vacation there reconnecting with Hanna and trying to make her confront Caleb. To take a decision about her marriage and do something about it. Halway through her vacation Ashley fainted. As hanna rushed her to the hospital the docotor's were quick into diagnosing the problem. Leukemia. As Hanna heard this she felt her world had truly had come to an end, as she felt like she was loosing her only remaining piece to keep her afloat. Hanna wanted to return to the States to be there for her mother but Ashley dismissed the idea quickly. She refused to let Hanna see her going through this pain. They eventually compromised into having Hanna come see her over the week-ends. Her last visit had been only a week prior to Caleb's arrival to Fiji. Hanna however made sure she would avoid him when she visited her mom over the hospital, as the medical staff were instructed not to say a thing about her visits._

Right about now I'm dodging imaginary bits of furniture thrown at me. I know I probably surprised you with this new turn of events I hope it clears things up as to why hanna didn't leave right away to see her mom. Katie, I hope that your surgery goes well. anons who asked about Hanna's mom you have your answer. AuthorAbc123 and everyone else who asked about Caleb being a cheater... brace yourselves. Next chapter will adress this issue. and then we're finally getting back ontrack with the story. Also it's the first time someone lets me know they have stopped reading one of my fics. I appreciate that you were honest enough to tell me about it, Anon. People, I started writing not so long ago... and ever since I've been trying to push my bondaries. That's why i always appreciate both positive and negative reviews. until next time... N.


	12. Chapter 12

As a nervous Hanna stepped outside her hotel's room she headed towards the restaurant that was hosting the party. Thanking the stars above that she still remembered Caleb's password, she had hacked inside his computer and accesing his agenda had learned where he was spending the week-end. Carefully setting up an invitation for herself on another name as she had no intention of letting him know of her arrival, she made her way towards the restaurant. Arriving after the party was in full swing served Hanna's purposes as she could go by undetected and search for her husband, her hands trembling and her heart beating fast she finally spotted him walking out on the balcony. Quickly making her way towards him Hanna stopped herself when she saw that he was removing his jacket and placing it on a young female's shoulders before she gave him a quick hug as they were clearly talking about something, both of them clearly being in good spirits about it, As she continued watching Hanna saw Caleb lean in and give her a short kiss on the forehead. Feeling confused as she knew for a fact that he was not a person who did PDA's Hanna watched in silence as the young woman who had clearly been crying before rose on her feet and gave him a kiss on his which she resumed her talking followed soon by Caleb gently raising his head and looking through the window just as Hanna retreated from her observation point. Confused about what she saw, hurt by his actions, she quickly left the hallway and silently escaped the restaurant panicking at the idea of being seen by him now that her presence in his life was clearly no longer needed. Hanna made her way to the hotel and cried herself to sleep that night.

Several hours before...

A grumpy hung over Caleb made his way to his office where he was met by his close friend and P.A. Olivia Matheson. The two had bonded a lot over their time spent working long hours. Caleb had been driving himself into the ground trying to escape Hanna's ghost, their shared memories more exactly. In the past two years they had worked together Olivia had helped him slowly put himself together even though it was clear to everyone just how much he still loved his wife. The two had gone to the same University, Olivia being the only female classmate who had never been interested in him as a potential lover. She had married her High School sweetheart as well but unfortunately she had her fair shair of bad luck. Her husband Dillon mentally and verbally abused her up until she lost a pregnancy due to stress. As she recovered from it she left him and Caleb had helped her get a new apartment close to their working space. Instead she would make sure that he never did anything stupid when his memories about Hanna got to the point where they hurt to much for him to handle. Just the passed evening Caleb had gotten drunk and when he got to the point where he could no longer stay on his feet the bartender had called Olivia to come pick him up seeing as how they were both reggulars of the place. Olivia came and helped him get back home. She had stayed up all night watching over him. When Caleb finally woke up the next morning, he found her asleep on his couch in the living room. Feeling embarrased by how things turned out he offered Olivia the day off, softly begging her to rescue him by being his date at the office party. They usually went together to functions such as this so that they would avoid having people assume they were available. As they arrived at the party, they started walking around making sure to socialise with all their different partners while carefully avoiding Tom Marin's reproachfull eyes, towards their behavior. An hour later as Caleb stepped outside for some fresh air he saw her crying.  
-"What's wrong Olivia? Did Something happen? Why are you crying?"  
-"My lawyer texted me. My divorce is finally over. I'm once more a free woman. Dillon is finally out of my life".  
-"That's great news. But what do you mean free? Are you telling me you're going to abandon me to the sharks out there?" Seeing her shiver Caleb removed his jacket and wrapped it around her petite body.  
-"No it means now we can finally start searching for that elusive wife of yours and find her."  
-"I know we talked about this before but why are you so keen to see me find her. I mean I know my reasons. Why are you doing this?"  
-" Because when I lost my baby and I wanted to kill myself to end my pain you didn't let me lose that battle. This is the only way I could find to thank you". Suddenly raising on her feet she gave him a small kips on the lips. "I envy your wife for having your loyalty. It's your best quality. Believe me I know this because you really are a person that it's so easy to love. But this is me actually aknowledging the fact that you and I would never fall for each other. And since you're still married the sooner we find your wife, the sooner I'll stop having reasons to sleep on your couch. It's not the most comfortable place to sleep on". As she finished speaking Caleb raised his eyes from her to look through the building's window. For a small fraction he could've sworn he had seen Hanna staring back at him. Shaking his head he slowly gestured for Olivia and him to return inside the building.

**As promised here's the chapter explaining the "cheating part". now everyone can breathe peacefully. Katie you always manage to stump me with your questions, because they really put me in a place where i have to really consider how I'm going to answer/explain them, you'll get your answers don't worry. now i know I said there would be no Ravenswood or A in this story, however I'm adjusting this story so that Olivia would make small but important cameos a couple of times over.. I'm fond of using her character, and maybe I'l have her date Jason the way i did in Reconnecting... Alma your review is special for me as it is the first spanish review i get. To everyone I want to say thank you so much for your kind words. Especially to you anon who gets excited about new fics coming from me, thank you so much for your kind words. They really mean much more than you could possibly imagine...** **kisses to all of you wonderfull people out there, N.**


	13. Chapter 13

After storming out on Caleb, Hanna made her way towards her house. Deciding against staying in she changed into a bathing suite and grabbing some towels, a beach umbrella and a water bottle she left towards the beach. She headed straight for a secluded part of the beach which she knew was almost always deserted because it was on the rocky section of the island as such Hanna left her things and dived in the water.

She swam for about half an hour before she made her way back. Grabbing one of the towels she quick-dried herself before she tried doing some tanning. Watching the waves crash against the shore she let her mind wander. Caleb was really there on the island, with no intention of leaving it. She cursed herself for seeing him was too much of a temptation given the fact that whenever she saw him she would still get butterflies feelings in her belly. Hanna contemplated what her next course of action should be.

Trying to start things over with Caleb once more was, oh, so tempting, however the consequences would be devastating for her when he'd have to leave. And there was also the fact that he'd managed to find her. Her mom had been shocked to hear that he was there with her when they chatted on Skype before Hanna left her office for lunch. So how did he find her? And more importantly why had he come after her after all this time? Something didn't add up. as she finally turned her head away from the sea, Hanna checked her clock and was surprised to see she had spent about two hours on the beach already.

Cursing when she tried to move as she had forgotten to apply sun lotion on her body and now she had the beginning of sun burns she packed her bags and headed back to her house. As she got there she noticed Caleb was back to his place as well. Sighing she grabbed an aloe vera lotion and headed to his front door. Knocking on it she patiently waited for him to open it.

As a surprised Caleb opened it she noticed he had been working, as he was clearly talking with someone on the phone instructing them on some course of action. Caleb too had changed into a pair of shorts and an unbuttoned shirt which revealed his toned body. Hanna brought her lips together as she suddenly felt her throat and mouth go stepped aside and let her come inside the house. Quickly finishing his phone call he set the phone on the table by the door as he turned to watch Hanna.

-"Hanna why are you here?" After the disastrous walk the pair had earlier that day he honestly believed it would take him another while before he managed to force her into talking to him. He then noticed the bottle she kept in her hand and sighed. "Seriously? After five years on an island you get sunburns?"  
-"I was distracted. And I really can't call another person and ask them to help me get this on my body. Not when you're supposed to do it. The whole better or worse thing... If I ask someone else about this gossips will start and I'd rather not have anymore drama in my life... So could you please rub some of this on my back?"

Caleb gestured for Hanna to go lie down on the couch. As she did so she removed her shirt and unhooked her bra exposing her back to him. Uncapping the bottle he set it on the table. before he used the lotion he traced a scar on Hanna's lower back. As he felt her shiver against his hand he took the lotion and used it. As he slowly rubbed it on her he admitted to himself that her sunburns were not as bad as either of them originally believed.

-"Is that were you were shot? You never let me touch you after the shooting at your Graduation." As he spoke Hanna made a small annoyed sound. Quickly reacting to it Caleb made sure to press his palm on the her back so that she wouldn't rise from her place. "Don't tempt me into making something I know we'll both regret come tomorrow morning Hanna. Just hold still and let me finish".

As he rubbed her back gently applying the lotion, Caleb noticed her breathing slow down. By the time he finished applying the lotion on Hanna's back and shoulders she was sound asleep. Chuckling Caleb took the sleeping woman up the stairs inside his bedroom. He changed her into one of his shirts before he lied next to her on the bed. He soon fell asleep next to Hanna for the second night in a row. The following day as Hanna woke up, she groaned as she took in her surroundings once more.

Sighing she tried to raise from the bed only to have Caleb's arms lock around her and push her beneath his body. As she raised her eyes to face him she froze.

-"I warned you in that note yesterday. Next time you end up in my bed you won't leave it for a week. Guess what Mrs. Rivers? I wasn't joking. You're staying here and getting some decent sleep if I have to tie you down".

Hanna sighed as he spoke and moved so that they'd be in a more comfortable position. As she faced the window and the sea she felt Caleb's breathe on her neck. Silence wrapped around them as Hanna let herself fall asleep once more.

_Sneak peek..._  
_-"Hello Hanna. It's been a long time since we last spoke to each"_  
_-"Aria? Is it really you?"_

**Twists and turns and twists. Britney we'll get the answers to your questions. Maria, thank you so much for the double language review. Now just to help you clear the question about Mike. In the book series written by Sara Sheppard, Hanna and Mike slept together. In the PLL show they did not. So the truth is right in the middle. The books yes, tv show HEll NO!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Hanna blinked as she looked around her. She was standing inside a meadow outside of Rosewood. As she took a look around she noticed a small figure waiting for her near the forest's edge. She approached it and gasped as she saw who it was._

_-"Hello Hanna, it's been a while"_

_-"Aria is that really you? I've missed you so much." Hanna approached her friend and gently wrapped her arms around her. As she released her she noticed Aria studying her. Keeping their hands together they sat down next to each other on the grass._

_-"Hanna. You need to stop this. You need to stop torturing both you and Caleb. my death was not your fault. You tried to get me away. Why must you punish yourself for what happened years ago today still. I need you to move on Hanna. It's the only way that I can move on too. Please I beg you let the pain go away and try to be the happy girl that I grew up with once more. Because I know she's still in there somewhere". Hanna sighed before she once again hugged her friend silent tears falling down her cheeks.  
-"I don't know how to do that anymore, Aria. I missed that part of me as well. But it's so hard to let everything in. Because if I do I'll probably loose it. I had nightmares for years. I rejected Caleb's help. I virtually destroyed my marriage. How could I even begin to rebuild it?"  
-"Hanna Marin - Rivers. You're the sun, moon and stars of your husband's life. No matter what you think your happiness is within reach you just have to take a chance and grasp it. And my best friend was that type of person. I have to go now. But keep in mind I will never be completely gone because nothing can remove me from your heart. Now it's time for you to go back to your husband". A final hug and Aria disappeared in rays of light leaving Hanna sitting in the middle of the meadow. Hanna closed her eyes and groggily open them once more waking up to see Caleb watching her as she had slept with her head on his chest._

-"I blamed myself for Aria's death for so long, I refused to think I still had the right to be happy. I know my father forced you to stay away from me after the shooting. Nothing else would have kept you away. it was easier to punish myself by going away from you." She slowly whispered to him, knowing he was carefully listening and waiting for her reactions  
-"You're not going anywhere, anymore, Han' I lost you for five years. And it's not gonna happen a second time around". Caleb kissed the top of her head before Hanna snuggled against him breathing in his scent.  
-"I was thinking we could try and have a truce period. Just act like a normal couple. Learn to trust each other once more. Learn to know each other again. Right now it's all I can give you". As she raised her head to watch him smile in agreement to her words, Hanna rose and gave him a short kiss, before she untangled herself and made her way to the kitchen, to start on breakfast. Watching through the window Hanna could've sworn she saw Aria watching her and smile in approval. Setting up the table she took a cup of coffee and leaning in on the window she watched the garden outside.  
-"Whatcha thinking?" Caleb's arms sneaked around her and he gently nipped at her neck, playfully kissing it.  
-"Honestly? I haven't seen you for years, but all you had to do was to set foot on this place and I ended up sleeping in your bed, for two nights in a row. the most decent sleep I had in years mind you."

**Hanna's finally letting her pain go but don't worry though the hardest part of their torment is over I still have some ideas in store for them... Mainly how Tom kept Caleb away from Hanna, who told Caleb where to find Hanna and also a big surprise I have in store for Hanna... Thank you all for the reviews. And on this note I think after I finish this story i'll take a break from writing. I started it to keep me busy on the Pll hiatus. It all depends on Haleb's storyline for season 5. Kisses N**.


	15. Chapter 15

**So sorry for the long delay. Busy schedule equals no time for writing. Anyway thank you all for the kind reviews. PLL is back :D yepee and hopefully this week we'll get the promo pictures for ''miss me by x 100"... not Allison but Caleb. so on with the show.**

As the SWAT teams moved inside the school Caleb had to visibly refrain himself from entering it. he had been late to Hanna's graduation because he had picked up Ashley from the airport and they both headed there together. As they reached the Campus they were stopped by the police from entering and told one of the students had brought a gun to the Ceremony.

Unfortunately there were three casualties already: Aria Montgomery, Noel Kahn and Ezra Fitzgerald, whom had sacrificed themselves to get other people out, the dean of the Language Department. Currently the shooter that had been identified as Mona Vandervaal was pointing a gun at one of her colleagues head: Hanna Marin. As far as the police had learned she was suffering from schizophrenia which had determined the attack on her class mates.

Caleb refrained Ashley from moving towards the building wrapping his arms around the red head-ed woman. As she cried, they both waited patiently praying that Hanna would make it out alive from the building. As they waited for news each minute feeling like an eternity their hearts froze as they heard fire guns come from the building. Minutes later paramedics rushed towards the building where they removed Mona's body while a visibly shaking Hanna, made her way outside escorted by the polices. as she reached Caleb and Ashley's arms she managed to hug them before she collapsed in Caleb's arms bleeding.

The following 24 hours were the longest hours in Caleb's life as he waited for Hanna to come out of surgery and then for her to wake up. Unfortunately for him just as she was moved to a private room with Ashley watching over her as a hawk Tom Marin called, ordering Caleb to leave the hospital. As Caleb learned over the phone and then his mother sobbingly confirmed Tom Marin had evidence about his brother James being involved in a car robbery where a person died. While James was innocent Tom threatened Caleb with making sure of having his brother convicted should he remain by Hanna's side. He was to leave her for good or James would pay the price.

As a numbed Caleb kissed Hanna's sleeping form for the last time he made his way out of the hospital room. Ashley had kept her silence as she listened to her husband's victory shouts at finally being able of getting read of the Rivers. As Hanna slowly woke and asked about Caleb, Ashley told her the truth. It was the same Ashley who got the evidence about James away from Tom several months, letting Caleb know he could return at his wife's side.

Unfortunately by the time he returned home a broken Hanna had fled away from her pain leaving behind a determined Caleb to find her and bring her back home. He then enlisted his friend Luke who was working for the NSA to help him find her. Luke's only condition was for Caleb to help his sister, Olivia should she ever need anything. It was loyalty to Luke that made Caleb stand by Olivia's side as she went through an unhappy marriage that ended due to her husband's infidelities and abuses. Loosing her baby had nearly destroyed Olivia pushing her on a suicidal path. Caleb had stopped her and helped her to move on.

Despite Luke's connections Hanna managed to stay hidden only for Olivia to stumble recently on her where abouts. As she was doing some market research for their company to potentially expand she noticed Hanna's name on the managerial staff. several days later Caleb boarded his plane more determined than ever to get his wife back home. For once Caleb made no plans of how he would get her back, he simply knew he wouldn't come back home with out her. But as he heard Hanna accuse him of being unfaithful his first reaction was bitterness at the idea she would think so low of him, but as she spoke he realized she still felt something for him. Rejoicing Caleb finally decided on his next course of action.

Knowing she wouldn't allow him to explain he changed his tactics. As such he made some calls asking for some people to come help him with fixing things between him and Hanna.. It surprised him more than anything that Hanna would try and fix things willingly but he still didn't change his plans nor did he complain about it.

Making his way around the house to the kitchen he watched Hanna looking out of the window. Silently making his way to her he wrapped his arms around her waist pressing her against his body. As she leaned into him, he snuggled his nose against her neck taking in her scent. Slowly placing a kiss on her neck and shoulder he waited for her reaction. Hanna silently turned to face him and kissed him. It felt as if they were back to the beginning of their relationship when everything had been so simple.


	16. Chapter 16

Finally releasing from the kiss Hanna let her forehead rest on Caleb's shoulder, as he absently caressed her lower back and kissed her forehead.  
-"Let's go for a walk, Show me the island, tell me what you've been up to ever since you came here". Caleb took Hanna by the hand as they left the house to walk.  
They walked in silence Hanna leading him to a very special place for her. They walked together for about an hour before they reached a building that appeared to be a children's Caleb's surprise Hanna dragged him inside passing the nurses who appeared to know her quite well as they were granted free passage until they reached the cafeteria. As Caleb turned to ask her what was going on he saw several children surrounding her and hugging her.  
she talked with each child until she reached a small four year old who didn't say a word to her but simply raised her arms and as Hanna picked her up she glued herself to her. Caleb waited patiently for Hanna to turn his way, all the while silently watching her.  
the small girl and Hanna seemed to have a special bond, and he wondered why they had one.  
-"About a year ago Diana's parents were killed inside a fire. I risked my life and got her out of the building. She hasn't spoken a word ever since she lost her family. i come here and spend time with her as often as I can". The little girl hid herself in Hanna's arms, leaving Caleb at a total loss of words.  
-"But why is she living here? Does she have no more family left?"  
-"Unfortunately none of the children here have families left. This place serves as an orphanage as well. I try and help as often as I can, but there only so much I can do to help them".Hanna's voice filled with frustration. "I usually come here because this place keeps me from loosing my mind. Because they remind me that no matter how bad things are for me, there are other people who have it worse"...  
Caleb silently watched her play with Diana and the rest of the children for the remainder of the afternoon. As the evening came they returned home and after some insistence on Caleb's behalf Hanna agreed to wear the dress he actually bought for her and go out with him to dinner. as they walked hand in hand into the restaurant they were greeted with the sight of a group of people who had been silently discussing things between them as they waited for Hanna and Caleb's arrival.  
-"Spencer? Toby? Emily? OmG... What are you guys doing here?" A shocked Hanna watched as a sligthly pregnant Spencer made her way to her and hugged her followed by Toby and Emily. Silent tears fell down from Hanna's eyes once she reunited with her friends. Caleb watched her from the sideway as he made sure she would have no escape route when the rest of their dinner party arrived.  
Several minutes later a simple but elegant dressed Olivia entered the restaurant accompanied by one Jason Hastings. Seeing her Hanna froze. She really considered causing a scene and leaving, but she felt that her friends deserved a little more respect from her, rather than watch her loose her temper. She would just kill Caleb later for bringing his former lover there with them. As the night progressed Hanna realized that Olivia was in a happily engaged relationship with Spencer's older brother Jason, whom she met through Caleb.  
Making her way to the restroom Hanna found herself cornered by Olivia. Before she could say a thing Olivia quickly blurted out the truth about her and Caleb. Hanna's cheeks colored as she realized just how badly she had judged Caleb. Before she could mutter a word Olivia left her, but not before she made it perfectly clear she would have no problems killing Hanna if she hurt Caleb again.  
As she returned to the table Hanna spent the rest of the night in a haze as she was literally numbed by the idea she had nearly lost her husband over her own irational idiotic jealousy. As they made their way outside the restaurant after dinner, she took Caleb by the hand and dragged him away from the others. The silently made their way towards the beach. When Caleb turned around to face her and talk things through he was hit by a piece of material, mainly her dress. Hanna used his temporarily distraction to strip of her underwear and then run inside the water. never being one to back off from a challenge Caleb quickly followed her.  
As they made they swam together he pulled her beneath the water and when she came through he pulled her in for a long strong kiss, his hands exploring her body slowly as she surrendered to his touch. They continued touching and kissing, exploring each other with burning desire coursing through their bodies. when it became unbearable to hold back anymore, Hanna pulled him to her, merging their bodies together as one.  
Waves continued to splash against them and inside them as they finally started swimming back towards the shore. Reaching their clothes they quickly dressed and then headed back out to Caleb's place. Refraining until they reached inside, clothes started flying across the room as soon as the door was shut. Caleb picked Hanna up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom. He set her down on the bed where he soon joined her...

**There you go lovelies the next chappie is here. We're near the story's end :) Kisses. N**


	17. Chapter 17

As Caleb woke the following morning he noticed the house was eerily silent. Choking upon a sudden panick attack he quickly made his way outside to Hanna's lodge only to see a table set for two in the garden. As he turned around he watched Hanna bring out the food. Sighingin relief he made his way to help her, but not before le leaned in and pulled her in for a long kiss.  
-"Never again do that to me. I woke up and the house was so silent I really thought you had run away again. Don't do this to me again, please". Hanna playfully bit his lips as he finished talking and she set down the plates of food on the table.  
-"Serves you right. Olivia and Jason? How'd that happen? She seems so nice but Jason's always been a difficult person at best. How did they met?"  
-"After you left, I resigned from working with your father and started my own company. Olivia was going through a very bad time in her life. An abusive husband and a miscarriage. We suppoerted each other through it all. She would always be my 'wingman', whenever we had to attend dinner parties or lunches or dinners, we'd go together, so that we'd chase unwanted attention away from each other. Then last year as Spence and Tobes got married, she met Jason . They hit it off soon after that leaving me dateless", he pouted as Hanna burst into laughter. Caleb smiled and listened to her, tucking in one of her revel straws of hair away from her face, behind her ear.  
-"Today is your last free day isn't it? Have you considered what we're gonna do? Where we're headed from here? You know we do need to talk about the future, about our marriage. As fun as pretending is I won't have us running away from our past."  
Hanna sighed as Caleb spoke. Leaning in her chair, she debated carefully what she would tell him next. Ever since she had woken up she'd been considering what she would do next: Should she go home or stay? Caleb had been nothing short of wonderfull those past few days, but really what exactly should she do?  
-"I knew about mom's illness. After I saw you with Olivia two years ago I went back home and talked to her". Caleb froze as he heard her words, but he let her continue talking. "We kept in touch ever since but I made it clear that should she tell you anything about where I was I would leave again, for good this time. I visited her at the hospital about two weeks ago." Caleb rose from his chair and walking back with a pack of cygars he lit one up. He then settled into a more comfortable position waiting silently for Hanna to finish talking...

**So many thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. Thank you so much. Anon actuall when I started writing this story what really inspired me were Tyler's pictures from Maui. The skinny dipping one I try not to think and drool to often about. I had almost forgotten about it... almost, with your review it's back inside my head once more... but yes this fic was also inspired by his Fiji vacation. Thank you for noticing it :) hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

-"I know you're probably upset about this but I figured it was best to tell you the truth, even if it meant hurting you".

-"What about your dad? Does he know?"

-"No because I blamed him for a lot of the things that had happened. He broke us apart when I needed you to be there for me. So I kept silent to him. I wouldn't choose him a second time around, Caleb".

-"Ashley was here years ago on vacation. She was staying here with you, wasn't she? " Caleb finished his cigar and turned his eyes from the garden that he'd been watching to her. He wasn't surprised as she gave a small nod from her head.

-"You weren't going to return home, before I came here were you? Hanna?"

-"Before you came here? No I wasn't I had no reasons to return ".

-"And now? What do you plan to do now?"

-"I don't know. I want to go back but this place is my home, and I… Caleb… I don't want to abandon Diana. I enjoy working here at the hotel and helping out at the children's orphanage. So I really don't know what to do…"

Caleb sighed as he watched the woman in front of him and studied her carefully. She wasn't a girl anymore and despite everything she'd been through , she'd grown up to be a wonderful woman. Pride swelled Caleb's heart as he listened to her real reason for staying.

-"You just have to always be so damn stubborn and make things so difficult for me. With you everything's so damn complicated, always, but if you're not there I can't claim I'm alive. And if you'd been willing to come home you'd have ended up regretting it. As for Diana is there any way you'd have considered adopting her? I know she means a lot to you. As for living here or back in Rosewood … I'm willing to compromise and try and do the long distance relationship if that's what iot takes to get back together."

Hanna's smile as she heard his words kept on growing. By the time he finished talking she jumped inside his arms and kissed him. At this point of their relationship she was selfish enough to not care about anything else but the fact that she got her husband with her. And with Caleb in her life, Diana's adoption was finally possible. Holding him as tight as possible Hanna finally realized all it took for her to stop running was for Caleb to finally manage to get in touch with her.

Epilogue

-"Mama, mama. Ezra keeps on throwing dirt at my dress. And I pushed him to the ground. And then he grabbed my ponytail and then we playd hide and seek and…"

A three year old Aria continued talking as Hanna brought her car around the house from their visit at Spencer and Toby's place. They were preparing to leave the States and join Caleb and Diana in Fiji where Diana would soon start school. As the phone rang and Hanna answered she smiled to the caller.

-"Good evening Mrs. Rivers how are you today?"

-"Grateful our daughter finally made me stop running after her at Spencer's house… it's a thing as Marin women do… we like to run around. But now we're getting ready to come back home to youand Diana. See you in a few hours"

…

**So this is it the last chapter of the fic. Katie. Thanks for the suggestion, I'll expand my story using your idea… and maybe write another one after that. For now thank you to everyone who took the time into reading and reviewing and favoriting this story. Until the next one. Kisses, N.**


End file.
